Unconditional Love
by Esketit
Summary: One-shots of Lyon and Juvia! Because they're cute together and Lyon deserves a chance! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots. Warnings: FLUFF & SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Random one shots on my second favorite Fairy Tail couple. Hope you guys enjoy!**

The first time he saw her, she was the young maid his foster mom always talked about.

Ur always praised her work, her cleaning, her kindness, her cooking, and the beauty she apparently radiated from just her smile.

His foster mother wasn't wrong. Lyon never believed in love at first sight. For a twenty-four year old man, he liked to be in reality than dreamland. But when he laid eyes on her for the first time, his heart began to beat so quickly, Lyon thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Her beauty was impossible to describe, her blue eyes were mesmerizing, and her smile. Oh Mavis, Lyon was a nervous wreck seeing her sincere smile. The way her wavy hair framed her face when she let it down revealed a different angle of beauty towards her. Usually she had it up in a ponytail, her bangs and baby hairs remain untamed. The way her maid uniform hugged her curves and showed her skin made Lyon discover a fetish he never knew he would like. The somewhat puffy skirt wasn't to high from her knees, she wore black flat shoes, and the top barely showed any skin but hugged every detail of her body to perfection. The uniform revealed a plump chest, a nice round bottom, and her legs, her legs would make any man drool. They weren't thin, nor too thick. They were the perfect pair of fine legs.

Lyon was a gentlemen, he respected anyone's privacy, and was very respectful to women. But he also got very curious with Juvia. The times she would clean and dust the huge library in Ur's manor, he would be in their doing a bit of his work and research. He couldn't help but stare at Juvia as she would stand on her tip toes and bend over to clean a tall shelf, or a tall wooden chest. Lyon even dared to stare right at her bottom when she would climb the sliding ladders on the tall bookshelves to dust. He couldn't help it, he was only human and very curious. Lyon would also quietly follow Juvia around the manor staring at her while she worked. Of course it was a very creepy thing to do, but he was in love with her. Even if they exchanged very few words.

As days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, his feelings grew stronger than he wanted them to be. From the consistent visits he gave Ur, Juvia began to make him lunch, it was a curious thing because neither Ur or Lyon requested her to do so. It made Lyon fall in love with her cooking, every lunch was a delicious surprise. After a few months of having lunch delivered to his office by his secretary, Juvia began to personally hand them to him. She began to stay a few minutes after to talk to him for a bit. Since Juvia began to appear at Lyon's work, he couldn't help but feel a bit of anger and jealousy build up in him when he would hear his co-workers talk about Juvia. Except for one particular conversation made him rethink about his feelings towards the girl.

"She is very beautiful, no?"

"I agree she is, but she looks like a really young girl maybe eighteen?"

"You think? She has a body of a woman, curves in every right place!"

"My friend, you are an old geezer, but focus on her face, not just her body. It is a face of an innocent young girl."

"Do you think Lyon has a relationship with her? I mean if she were to be underage it would bring major problems."

"I hope not, but if they are in a relationship I hope the girl is a legal adult."

Not once had Lyon ever thought about his and Juvia's age differences. He never paid attention to it, since he, like the old geezer who got distracted by her body, thought she was a woman in her twenties. Lyon was too worried about her age and it took months for him to ask about her age. When it was brought up in their small talk when she dropped off his lunch one day. Juvia was barely twenty. It took Lyon back a bit, but he felt relieved that she was an adult and that he wasn't ogling a young teenage girl these past two years.

Since the two began having small talks at Lyon's work, when he visited Ur, his and Juvia's talks were longer and more frequent. There were times where Juvia would be outside tending the garden a bit and Lyon would join her. He would always pick a flower for her to keep. He would amuse her with embarrassing childhood stories of himself or sometimes if he was brave enough be a bit flirtatious with her. He adored the blush that would spread on her cheeks, the way her eyes gleamed with innocence, and her lips. They seemed soft, plump, and a bit glossy he might add.

It was a day in the garden that Lyon had accidently confessed to her his feelings. He had arrived at the manor, quickly realizing that Juvia had gone on errands, so Lyon decided to take a walk throughout the garden. He sat on a stone bench in the middle of the garden surrounded by rose bushes of different colors. He had plucked a blue one that matched Juvia's hair and he spoke to himself.

"How dumb of me to fall in love with such a young girl," he chuckled as he slowly spun the rose by it's stem in his hand. "I can't help but feel attracted to you. The way you smile makes my heart skip a beat, you speaking to me brings butterflies to my stomach, I dream of you, you're always in my thoughts, I visit Ur because of you." Lyon sighed looking up shaking his head a bit. "Great Lyon, you're speaking to yourself you loon."

A quiet giggle slightly startled him as he turned to see who it was. He paled when Juvia was standing near the rose bush entrance with a white rose in her hand. A blush adorned her face and she had her sweet smile towards him. Lyon immediately felt his face burn in embarrassment hoping that she did not just hear him talk about her.

"Lyon-sama is not a loon," Juvia began to walk towards him, Lyon following her every move until she sat down by him on the stone bench.

"You h-heard me?" Lyon stuttered a small frown on his face. He was prepared for her to laugh at him and to reject every feeling he could possibly have towards her.

"Yes Juvia heard Lyon-sama speak to himself," Lyon groaned pressing the palm of his hands towards his face. "Juvia thinks that Lyon should also know that she is attracted to you," she placed her hand on Lyon's wrist gently tugging at him to look at her. Lyon froze for a bit before looking up to the blue haired maid.

"Does Lyon-sama believe in love at first sight?" A deep blush spread around her cheeks, he could see that she was beginning to get nervous. "Juvia believed in it when she met Lyon-sama. She thought she was silly because Juvia was barely eighteen and thought she was a naive girl for believing in such things. But she couldn't help but fall in love with Lyon-sama."

He was speechless towards her confession, never in a million years would he think that Juvia would ever return his feelings.

"I never believed the silly thought of love at first sight either, til the day I met a girl named Juvia, a beauty that should be cared for and loved." Lyon grinned towards her bringing their hand together. "There were times where I tried to forget you, especially when I learned of your age. You're young Juvia, and have a whole life ahead of you. I don't want to hold you back from it, you should be with someone younger than me like my cousin." Juvia frowned at him, tightening her hand around his a bit. She had never felt worthy to love Lyon since he was a rich busy man. He deserved someone with a title, who had money, and older than her. But hearing him confess blew all of that away, he had strong feelings towards her, and Juvia wanted to return them back no matter what she would need to do.

"Juvia loves Lyon-sama, she doesn't care about being young, she wants to experience her life with you, only you," she was now pouting, and Lyon couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness.

"I don't want to be a burden towards you Juvia."

"Juvia doesn't want that for Lyon-sama either."

"You're much younger than me."

"I'm an adult, Juvia can handle herself."

"What if you change your mind?"

"Juvia won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because no other man makes Juvia feel like you do."

"I don't want to push you into this."

"We can start out small."

"How small?"

"Spending a bit more time with each other."

"When do we start?"

"Now."

* * *

 **Sooooooo, what do you guys think? Eh? Ehhh?**

 **Love it? Hate it? Let me know please! Thank you for reading!**

 **~Esketit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Smut & Fluff**

* * *

Lyon has had experience in the past with women, whether it be dates, compliments, or when it came to sex. In the almost thirty years of life he had, he had never had sex, or in this situation, made love to a shy, insecure, virgin. Seeing his girlfriend of almost two years lie beneath him teary eyed shattered his heart. She covered her naked chest with her arms turning away from his gaze. A stray tear making a trail down her temple onto the pillow she rested her head on.

Lyon leaned down gently kissed her, cupping her face so she would meet his eyes.

"Juvia my love, you're beautiful," he quietly whispered nuzzling his nose against hers hearing her gasp.

"Juvia feels dumb for being scared," she confessed sheepishly, it was her first time, and pretty embarrassing for being a twenty year old grown woman.

"It's alright, I'll be gentle," he tugged on her bottom lip with his thumb before he crashed his lips onto hers. Juvia slowly ran her hands up his shoulders pulling him closer to her, shivering to his touch.

Soon enough both were discarded of their clothes, his bed sheets were half on his bed the rest on the floor. Both were covered in a thin sheet of sweat, Juvia shyly touching Lyon's broad chest and shoulders memorizing every groan and shiver he gave when touching him in a particular spot. Her lips were currently against his, in a slow sensual kiss. There nose's would brush each other from time to time. Lyon slowly slid a hand down to her chest, gently groping her full breast. Enjoying the feeling over the soft tissue overfilling in his hand. Juvia whimpered, feeling pleased at the sensation. She lightly scratched Lyon's back, earning a smile into the kiss.

He pulled away, giving her slight swollen lips a chaste kiss.

"You need to know that I love you, with all my heart," his unoccupied hand gently held her cheek, his thumb caressing it. " _I've_ loved you since the first day I met you. Even through the seven years you were gone. You plagued my mind, but now having you here. With me, returning the strong feelings I've had for you. Makes me the happiest man in the world, my Juvia." She felt tears burn her eyes once again, she was extremely grateful for Lyon's patience. Seven years she was gone, and he still loved her. He might be much older than her now, and aged just a bit. But she would never exchange him for anyone else. She even wished she wasn't so blinded with the unrequited love with Gray. She wished they never begun a relationship. She wished that she met Lyon sooner.

"Lyon-sama needs to know that Juvia is so sorry for all the pain y-you must of gone through. S-She wants you to know that she regrets every bit of pain, she m-must of given you." She was at the verge of tears, the lump in her throat caused her to continue speaking. Lyon gave her a small smile, hoping she wouldn't begin to cry again. He whispered for her to not cry, kissing her forehead.

"Everything would be different if you regret everything Juvia," he stared deeply into her eyes, seeing so much unconditional love towards him. He would go through the pain he had felt from her in the past, to have her right her in the present. It would be worth to have the one you love, love you back. "That was the past, you can't change it, you never will. But you can always change the future Juvia. You've changed _my_ future, and I've loved every second of it."

"Juvia loves you," her hands cupped his sharp jawline, a sweet teary smile appearing on her face.

"And Lyon loves you," he gave her a few pecks before trailing kisses down her neck.

Each soft kiss led shivers down Juvia's body from Lyon's cool lips. His hands cupped both her breasts a small squeak escaping her lips. He kissed her shoulders, her collarbones, the soft skin of her breasts, until he reach a pink perky nipple. His mouth took it in, gently sucking and licking on the sensitive tit. Hearing the wet sucking sounds from Lyon's mininstrations aroused Juvia.

" _Ah_ ," her eyes were squeezed shut feeling the pleasure of her chest. " _Lyon-sama, m-more mmm."_

Lyon gave the same attention to the other tit, pinching and flicking the previous one. Juvia's moans became a bit louder, sliding her legs up and down Lyon's sides, bending them as she felt her sex wanting to clench onto something. He pulled away, leaving her nipples, red and wet with saliva. He kneeled up adoring the cute bluenette underneath him. His hands gently gripped her thighs, spreading them apart, revealing her wet arousal. He slowly ran a long finger in between her pink lips, a gasp escaping her lips.

"Ready?" Lyon looked up at Juvia her blue orbs glossed with fear and lust. She nodded, a barely audible yes coming from her. "Relax," he lightly placed a hand on her flat stomach, a gentle breeze coming from his finger tips. Juvia sighed releasing all the tension she held in her body.

Lyon slowly entered her, groaning as his tip was fully inside her, he clenched his jaw holding back the urge of forcefully thrusting into her. Juvia whimpered as she felt herself being stretched, she glanced down to see where she was connected with Lyon. Panic waving through her seeing the length of his hard member. She only had his tip in, she still had to endure the rest of him entering her. Lyon continued to enter her at a slow pace, stopping once he felt her virginity. He lowered himself back down onto her brushing his lips against hers.

"Relax, the pain won't last long," Juvia nodded as she felt Lyon take her virginity. She screamed in pain, tears trailing down her temples onto the pillows. He wiped every tear away resting his forehead against hers, his chest tightening for hurting the woman his cherished.

When Juvia began to feel her sex wanting more, she wrapped her legs around Lyon's waist, signaling him to start moving. He slowly grinded into her, taking in every feeling, every sensual noise she made.

" _Ahhh, Lyon-samaaa,_ " she wrapped her arms around his neck arching her back into him. " _Faster, please!_ " Lyon's thrusts began to become deeper, causing Juvia to moan louder.

He kneeled back up, holding her legs apart as he began to thrust faster into her. She began to feel a strong heating urge build up down her sex, as she began to feel herself clench tighter around Lyon. He watched every part of her. The view he had of her, aroused, lusty eyes, the way her mouth opened to moan, the way her large breasts bounced up and down and in circles for every thrust he gave her. He looked down at their connection, slamming harder and faster into her as he saw how she stretched for him.

" _Ahhh Lyyoon! J-Juvia-a is going t-to,"_ she let out a mixture of a moan and scream when he hit a deep spot inside her. " _I-I'm cumming!_ " Juvia arched her back screaming as she shook uncontrollably as she felt herself cum against Lyon. He captured every moment of her orgasm, to keep in his mind as he continued to thrust, finding his release as she continued to cum and clench tightly around him.

He fell against her gasping for her air, his sweaty white hair tickling her neck. He could feel her chest rub against him as she tried to catch her breaths for every deep breath she gave.

"I love you," Juvia said once she caught her breath. She blushed madly as Lyon raised himself to look at her. A tear falling onto her cheek, she smiled pulling him down for a kiss.

"I love you, too," he admitted when the two pulled away.

He pulled out holding her close to him. They both laid there silently in each other's arms, Lyon brushing a hand through her hair. Juvia cuddled deeper into his chest, whispering sweet things to him.

"Juvia enjoys being held by Lyon-sama," she kissed his chest, smiling as she felt him tense from the action.

"I enjoy holding you, being with you, every moment with you," his grip on her tightened.

The two were slowly taken over by sleep, to wake up by the aftermath of their previous math.

* * *

 **I tried my best for the both the smut and fluff. Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review if you'd like!**

 **~ Esketit**


End file.
